The Dragon Slayer
by Dracan24
Summary: What happens if Natsu was raised by Acnologia instead of Igneel?


An: This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh. I am still learning

how to do this. Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

The Dragon Slayer 

Chapter 1: Apprentice of the Black Dragon

Acnologia stared at the city before him, Magnolia. Planning of destroying the pathetic human town. Until he saw a young boy, while going to the infamous city. The boy wore a ragged waist coat with a pants that has holes. His face was smeared with dirt and tears. What really noticeable about him was the spikey salmon colored hair the boy has.

" LEAVE ME ALONE" the child yelled. Acnologia was startled of the boy's demand since every one would be scared shitless by just looking at him.

The boy once demanded again " I said to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The black dragon had took interest in the boy for not running away from him. He chuckled to the boy, " You have guts kid. I am Acnologia. Who may you be?"

" N...N...N..." the boy stutters slowly.

" Stutter again and I will crush you into pieces" Acnologia hissed impatiently.

" My name is Natsu." said the boy quickly that is now known as Natsu.

" Where are your parents?" rumbled the dragon.

" Dead" Natsu said while sniffling.

Now Acnologia really took interest in the boy for he is alone. He was deciding of killing off the boy's misery or taking him in to train him dark magic and to teach the boy to hate human kind. For the dragon, it was amusing to see other human destroying humanity in a fashion. So, he took a chance to keeping the kid around.

" Kid I am going to make you in as my apprentice." Acnologia told Natsu.

Natsu faced lit up with happiness " Your gonna take care of me."

" I wouldn't exactly say that kid," Acnologia insisted " sleep I'm going to train you in the morning."

The Next Day

Natsu woke up with a start. "Wake up kid its morning" Acnologia said. "But its to early" yawned the sleepy boy. "Who cares I said last time we would train early and if you complain one more time Ill squish you like an insect," before he got to finish the sentence the boy that complained rushed out of the like his pants were on fire. "Today my student you will learn dragon slaying magic but, first you must crack a boulder with your head by lunchtime or else you will be lunch." threatened the dragon. So, Natsu got to work, it took him a long time but not that long that Acnologia would eat him.

It was soon time to eat and the great dragon was surprised that Natsu could manage it since the boulder is much bigger than him. He saw the boy laying on the ground for some reason to him he felt a warmish to the boy but only a little. "Stand up boy your not finish yet this time you have to catch a 100 fish in three hours." told Acnologia. "WHAT!" yelled Natsu, "thats not even _possible_!" "Well you better start now or else" Acnologia chuckled darkly.

Ntasu ran as fast as he could with a fishing rod. (Who cares where he got it.) He waited impaitently. _"How the hell am I supposed to catch a 100 fish in three hours?" _he thought to himself. It had only been an hour and he only caught about 3 fishes already. "AHHHHHH hurry up you stupid fish!" yelled the salmon haired kid. Before he new it something tugged his rod and pulled him through the water.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the frightened boy. He tried to hit the gigantic fish with his fists but it was no use so he hit the fish's head with his head like the huge boulder. The poor fish was pulled out of the water and was dragged to its doom. When Natsu brought it in the cave, Acnologia saw the huge fish with wide eyes. " Does this count as 100 fish master?" asked Natsu. "I think so, since you passed lets feast" said the black dragon with hungry eyes. So they feast until they couldn't take a bite.

It had been few years that Natsu was then in. He had trained non-stop until he couldn't do it again. The great powerful dragon had a soft spot for the young dragon slayer. He knew someday he must leave in a few days. "Natsu come here" told Acnologia "this is something I want you to have." Acnologia had given him a pendent that was shape of a dragon. "This pendent has a special quality in it. It is also made of one of my scales to let you know I am watching you" told the dragon. "Wow. Thank you dad." The black dragon looked at the boy with eyes of kindness.

On the seventh month and day of year X777 Acnologia was mysteriously gone. The now crying Natsu kept yelling the dragon's name.

"ACNOLOGIA!" screamed Natsu for he couldn't find him.

An: You like it please write a review.


End file.
